The invention relates to a breathing mask of the with a deep-drawn mask body rigid so as to retain its shape, characterized by at least one predefined fold line on the mask body for folding for storage. A preferred process for the manufacture of the folding type mask is characterized in that first and the second fold lines run crosswise to one another. Specifically, a first and at least a second fold line each with a predefined folding direction for first and a second storage folding are embossed in the mask body. The first fold line extends centrally between side areas of the mask body from an outer edge in a chin area over a partial length in the direction of a nose area of the mask body. The second fold line runs from an outer edge in one side area to the outer edge in the opposite side area crosswise to the first fold line, whereby the first fold line ends on or near the second fold line.
A breathing mask, a process and a form of this type are known from DE 27 17 968. This publication describes a disposable breathing mask with a mask body rigid so as to retain its shape, which is manufactured in a mould with a die by means of deep drawing. Mask bodies which are rigid so as to retain their shape are very advantageous in use, as they create a breathing hollow in front of the mouth and nose of the user which does not collapse even during inhalation, i.e. the mask body is not sucked against the nose and mouth by the pull of inhalation, further inhalation is not hindered and the user is not annoyed or inconvenienced. Mask bodies which are rigid so as to retain their shape are, however, more difficult to store when not in use. The mask body is usually not so rigid that it cannot be squeezed up in order to be placed in a pocket of a piece of clothing. However, the fact that it retains its shape means that it constantly attempts to return to its original form, which means that it jams in the pocket, making subsequent removal from the pocket difficult.